As a measure for improving viewing angle dependence of gamma characteristics in liquid crystal display devices (for example, holding down excess brightness and the like in a screen), a liquid crystal display device has been proposed which controls a plurality of sub-pixels in a pixel to have different brightness, so as to display a halftone by an area coverage modulation of these sub-pixels (pixel division mode; for example, see Patent Literature 1).
As illustrated in FIG. 33, a liquid crystal display device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 has a pixel region provided between two adjacent gate bus lines 112, the pixel region having three pixel electrodes 121a through 121c. The pixel electrodes 121a and the 121c are connected to a source draw-out wire 119 that is drawn out from a source electrode 116s of a transistor 116. The source draw-out wire 119 is connected to a control electrode 118; the control electrode 118 is overlapped by the pixel electrode 112b via an insulating layer. The pixel electrode 121b is capacitively coupled with the pixel electrodes 121a and 121c (capacitively coupled type). In this liquid crystal display device, sub-pixels corresponding to the pixel electrodes 121a and 121c serve as bright sub-pixels, and sub-pixels corresponding to the pixel electrode 121b serve as dark sub-pixels. Hence, a halftone is displayed by area coverage modulation of the bright sub-pixels (2 sub-pixels) and dark sub-pixel (1 sub-pixel).
Citation List
Patent Literature 1
Japanese Patent Application Publication, Tokukai, No. 2006-39290 (Publication Date: Feb. 9, 2006)